


HUNTER

by MoineauQ



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	HUNTER

这是…自投罗网吧…   
樱井翔这样想着，站在松本润气派的独立工作室门口踟蹰不前 

松本润很是聪明的，给个话头就顺杆爬。那天的酒局上，松本润用了不到三分钟，就让樱井翔无法拒绝地和自己再见面。 

“哎呀，樱井先生是做什么的呢？”   
“我是村尾先生的后辈，和他一起做新闻节目的。”   
“您可真厉害，是哪档节目呢？”   
松本睁大眼睛望着他，向他投去崇拜的目光。却又透露出自己从没看过什么电视节目所以不太清楚的羞怯。   
“News Zero，不知道您听说过没有？十一点播出的，有些晚。我负责文化部分的播报。” 

“文化情报，哎呀，那您一定对现在流行的东西特别了解吧。不如请您给我出出主意，约翰逊刚调任。我们对日本最近受欢迎的东西可不知道。刚才两位太太跟我提起我心里还直打颤，要是有了樱井先生的帮助那可真是帮了大忙了” 

一番话说得滴水不漏，毫无私情。   
搞慈善的太太们纷纷同意，两人联名买的自然价高。理由充分得让樱井翔没法拒绝。 

可在饭桌上都撩拨成那样了，现在要樱井翔如何坦然地走进松本润的工作室呢？   
可樱井翔没想明白，这种问题松本润怎么会交给樱井翔叫他独自苦恼呢？ 

当然是在二楼的落地窗看个够再把人迎进来啊。 

“翔君！这里！”   
松本穿着海蓝色针织衫，刺绣衬衫配babyblue别有俏皮风情。他推开画廊的玻璃门，倚着延展着整扇玻璃门的扶手甜甜地冲樱井招手。连称呼也从樱井先生换成了翔君。 

樱井翔内心慌乱但不能乱了阵脚，明明应该是情场老手。却被这人搞的像个毛头小子，这成何体统？樱井定了定神走了进去。还没进门松本伸出双手要了一个拥抱，又自作主张来了一个贴面吻。清爽的柑橘味充满颈窝，樱井深吸一口。和那日与外交官一起是那股浓重的古龙水味大相径庭。他不知道哪个才是松本真正的味道。 

亲完了松本才像是刚反应过来似的，小声惊呼   
“ごめなさい，在日本大家不会这么做的吧，抱歉抱歉翔君，让你见笑了。我一时没反应过来，真是冒犯了。”   
虽然嘴上这么说着，但却没有一丝要悔改的神情。工作室里静悄悄。松本作为唯一的主人转过身去给客人领路。樱井翔的实现全都落在了扭得起劲却被包裹在紧绷裤子里无意间勾画出美好臀型的松本润的屁股上。这感觉好奇怪，你明明知道来了会发生什么，却不知道什么时候会发生。明明知道松本一定会放他进入这温柔乡，现在却只能隔着裤子肖想蜜之地的滋味。樱井翔还记着自己是来当猎人的… 

“还有，擅自叫了翔君的名字，ごめね”   
松本突然回眸一笑，又附赠上一个wink。   
樱井翔正式沦陷。 

管他黑猫白猫，能抓到耗子就是好猫。   
被松本润塞上一杯蜂蜜柠檬茶的樱井翔，吹着热气愤愤地想。既然这样，不如跟着松本的节奏走。看他还有什么花样    

“松本桑这里没有卷帘门之类的遮挡物吗？”   
环视四周，水泥站台上放着价值不菲的艺术品。有樱井能欣赏的，也有理解不能的。看着都不错，但防盗设施似乎太简单了一些。   
“放了卷帘门就不好看啦，我装了防弹玻璃，上下两层都是。一般人是砸不动的。”   
    
他说了“我”，是“我”安装的，不是别人。   
樱井很快察觉到松本特意强调的东西。 

“没想到松本桑还懂这些，真叫人意外。”   
“算不上懂，约翰逊怕我累也说要我帮我装修。是我执意要自己经手的。怎么说也是我的工作室，叫别人经手，总有点不甘心。啊呀光顾着说自己的事了，我还没给翔君介绍我这边的东西呢。我这有几件达利的真迹，花了好大价钱买来的呢…” 

松本挽着樱井翔的胳膊在他的王国里探索，就像是一对真正的情侣一般。此时路过的人怕是都能看出来两人之间浓稠的气息，谁能想到这两个人加在一起接触了不到五小时。 樱井翔能看出来松本润是真的热爱这些东西，介绍这些东西的时候他眉眼里泛着光，连发梢都跟着灵动起来。自己都讲得口干舌燥才反应过来他的お客様可能并不爱听到底谁才是现当代艺术的翘楚。

“一不小心讲得太过头了，翔君都站累了吧。真是的，怎么一说起来就停不下来呢”

他责备自己的样子也好可爱  
樱井翔在内心大喊。  
热血艺术青年和温婉人妻的身份转换起来毫无痕迹。这种熟练的反差樱井看在眼里。

“如果不介意的话，我能请翔君去二楼坐坐吗？楼上有沙发，你能坐的舒服点。就是有点乱…”  
“当然了，是我的荣幸。”

“卧槽！真这么乱？”   
樱井翔做好了艺术家肆意挥霍的可能性，却没想到真的很乱。作业台上乱糟糟地全是泥，旁边画架上盯着草稿，地上还有两包没开封的泥，啤酒罐子也被松本顺手放的哪儿都是，上面还有松本的手印。樱井两眼瞪得像仓鼠一般，松本润被他的反应笑到。嘿嘿嘿地笑个不停。 

松本顺手开了灯，樱井翔不解但也没问。然后松本打开了另一个开关，屋子里就只剩下灯光了。   
松本回头得意到：“液晶玻璃，也是防盗措施。”   
拉着樱井翔的手把人往沙发上领，然后把人往后一推，两腿跨坐樱井身上，居高临下地看着他。覆到樱井耳边   
“我这里…怎么样…”   
一边伸出小舌勾着樱井的耳廓，樱井立刻溢出了呻吟。“这么敏感？樱井先生不会是个第一次吧哼哼”   
樱井是个正经人，那经历过这等阵仗。脑子一片浆糊，之前的经验都是老老实实吃饭喝酒洗澡上床，那碰见过这么野的？ 

“不是…我只是…好久没做了…”   
樱井尽力让自己听起来有排面一点。   
“那我今天可要卖力气一点…”松本像个小猫把樱井翔的脸亲了个遍。然后感叹道“翔君你可真好看”   
樱井翔被亲的晕晕乎乎的，手不知道什么时候搭在了松本背上。隔着衣服他也能摸出来，松本好瘦。   
松本亲够了就滑下身去，解开皮带拉下拉链。樱井翔的东西早就涨得鼓起一包来。内裤是奢侈品品牌，松本隔着布料舔舐那处，莫代尔的颜色就深下去一块。至少樱井翔是准备过了才来的，贴身衣物是好闻的洗剂味道，松本很满意，于是那牙咬着内裤的一角扯下来，就算那东西弹到脸上也毫不介意。“嗯哼…唔…”松本满足地把东西含到嘴里，龟头形状漂亮，尺寸也刚好，刚好充满口腔。樱井在过去的性经验中很少被取悦，松本的好技术让他下意识抬起腰来，却往松本的深处送了送。突如其来的深喉并没让松本呕出来，紧缩的喉头反而差点让樱井射出来。松本眼泪汪汪地看着他，嘴上却是干干净净。意想中的涎液和干呕一概没有，樱井又舒服又愤怒，他捏着松本润的下巴问道  
“跟谁学的这一套…嗯？”  
松本嘴上动作丝毫不停，肉茎吐出来的时候发出“啵”的一声。  
“你以为…嗯…啧啧啧…我就靠约翰逊一个男人走到今天的吗…”松本用手撸动着小樱井，连下面的囊袋也不放过，咂的津津有味。“你知道吗…我可以把…唔…整个冰淇淋球…都含进嘴里哦…啧…吐出来的时候…还不化…我当时…啊…翔君的味道真好…我当时练了好久的…”

樱井翔终于坚持不住，下身一跳一跳地要射。松本怎么能没发现呢？他坏心地堵住樱井的马眼。  
“樱井先生…要坚持哦…都还没进去…不可以哦”  
樱井被无法射精刺激的快感一波接一波，可松本如此主动他可不甘心被当成人肉按摩棒。松本自己把裤子脱了个干净，竟然是真空上阵。樱井一把把人搂过来，再次吻上松本的嘴。  
“不收拾你还真让你骚断腿了？”一边在松本的屁股上拍了一把，松本溢出一声娇喘。樱井把手顺着臀缝向下探去，摸到的竟是一块硬硬的肛塞，他把它拔出来，换来松本接连不断的呻吟。  
“给翔君的惊喜…翔君喜欢吗…啊…”话还没说完樱井翔已经插了进去操干起来。里面已经被润滑剂软化的像藻泽一般，一旦踏入就越陷越深。  
“喜欢…润果然是令人惊喜…你刚才…就是夹着这东西…满口解构和达达主义…嗯？你对得起达利吗…”樱井每说一句便比之前更深，惹得松本软了腰，索性把上半身都靠在他身上任他摆弄。  
“我这是…呃…行为艺术…你个俗人…懂什么…”  
“你说的都对…但我还是要说…比起安格尔…我更喜欢缇香画的裸体…像你…肤如凝脂…热情奔放…”  
“你怎么…这么啰嗦…卖点力气啊…啊啊…”樱井也快到了体力的极限，毕竟这家伙之前快把自己弄到极限了  
“你先把腰直起来…再说我…”  
“啊…翔君…不要碰前面…啊…忍不住了…现在还不想结束呢…啊…”  
“等会再给你…”松本被樱井顶的神志不清，嗓子只剩下奶音。樱井前后夹击，在松本射出浓精之后，自己也释放在松本体内。两人喘着气倒在沙发上。樱井把松本搂在怀里，肌肤相亲，连同松本高潮之后身体不由自主的抽动都一清二楚。  
“抱歉，没忍住。我之后帮你清理。”  
松本笑了笑，把头埋在他怀里摇了摇。妙就妙在这里，明明刚才已经坦诚相见，现下的情境他也会害羞。松本勾了勾手指，示意樱井翔俯下头来。悄悄附在他耳边  
“翔君的话…天天给你中出…也没关系哦♡”


End file.
